


Awkward

by PompousPickle



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/PompousPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about the Most Inept Couple on Pandora. Set during the first Borderlands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

New Haven was in shambles, hardly any place that anyone would want to call home. But it was the best and safest place to come back to after a day of hard work and murder. Mordecai was gone, likely off in the trees or finding a local bar. Brick was hanging around the slums playing with some of the kids, teaching them how to be “cool” just like him. And Lilith and Roland…

“Thanks for helping me out today. You really saved my ass back there,” Lilith laughed to herself as she made her way over to her bunk, a small room made out in the corner of down.

“Well it’s an ass worth saving,” the soldier immediately responded, with all the matter-of-factness that the Siren was used to. And then he caught on to what exactly he had just said. “I didn’t mean that. I just…you’re an invaluable member to the team.”

“Smooth,” Lilith then muttered, loud enough for Roland to hear her. “Well, same to you Bucko,” she added, with a small fist-pump to his arm. She let her knuckles rest there for longer than strictly necessary. She wanted to know exactly how much muscle the guy was really hiding under there. No one could blame her for that.

They stood still for a while, not even really looking at each other, barely even facing each other. Finally, Lilith opened her mouth to take a breath, causing Roland to look at her immediately, as though startled from some deep thought. “Listen,” Lilith started, shuffling her hands through her pockets. “You want to…go get a drink or something?”

“I have a water canteen in my bag,” Roland responded, shoulders square. “So I’m not thirsty. Do you need some?” He began to move towards his bag before Lilith raised up her hands to stop him.

“Just…just forget I said anything,” she then said quickly, shuffling backwards towards her bunk. “I’m just going to…I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Right,” Roland then clears his throat, searching the ground as though it had become extremely fascinating. “Tomorrow then. Sleep well, Soldier.”

As soon as Roland left, Lilith collapsed on her bed and slammed her eyes shut. She hoped the tighter she squeezed them, the less she would think about the fifteen-thousand ways that conversation could have gone better. But she just kept thinking about it. About _him_. About the Ex-lanceman that had somehow become their leader.

And Lilith got the feeling he would be on her mind for a long, long while.


End file.
